


Make Up

by paletteofseaglass



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paletteofseaglass/pseuds/paletteofseaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a fight and making up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 05/17/13 LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge. The photo is of Renner sitting in a chair, the view is looking in at him through the open doorway. It is a work of fiction based on a photograph of Renner

    Wine was looking like a good idea tonight, although she conceded drinking the entire bottle was probably not advisable. When she got home and pushed the door open, two things hit her simultaneously; Jeremy sitting there looking like a lost soul and the aroma from a vase filled with her favorite spring flowers.      
  
    They’d had a terrible fight one night before he left town; the epic kind where couples hurl below the belt triggers at one another, ending as he’d walked out saying maybe it was time for a break.   
    There were certain boundaries in their relationship, put in place to survive Jeremy’s long absences. They trusted each other, were faithful and if they fought, they made up before either left town. She accepted his flirtatious nature but never worried and in turn there were calls or texts, his way of acknowledging that he was hers alone despite photos or rumors that might suggest otherwise.   
    This time, it seemed as though she’d hit the trifecta. Making the first move when she hadn’t heard from him before he left; she’d texted apologizing for her role in their argument, knowing he’d get it when his plane landed. In return, she’d received nothing but a week of radio silence and gossip site photos looking for all the world as if he’d moved on.   
      
    “I’m sorry,” his voice quiet.  
    “Why did you make me wait so long?” she whispered.  
    “I was still angry at first, then I realized that I’d screwed up and waited too long so a grand gesture was in order,” he was now standing in front of her, waiting.  
    The instant he saw her eyes soften, he cupped her cheeks and brought his lips to hers.  
    Just before he touched them, he whispered, “I wanted to find out for myself if make up sex is as hot as I’ve heard.”  
    As she opened her mouth to answer, his lips covered hers in a searing kiss filled with teeth and tongue.   
    The first time was against the hurriedly shut door. Her dress shoved up, panties ripped off and his pants barely opened before he was slamming into her, softly biting her neck; both of them crying out their release, the anger forgotten.  
    The second time was on the couch. Her bra cups shoved down so he could play, using his fingers as he worshipped her with his tongue. He smiled as he heard and saw her lose control. She pushed him back on the couch to take her fill of him, relishing every sound of pleasure and swear word out of his mouth.      
    They moved to the bedroom, stopping along the way to kiss and drop the rest of the clothing still clinging to their bodies.   
    As they lay on the bed, Jeremy held her one hand above her head, their fingers entwined while he bent down to suckle at her breasts. His other hand driving her to distraction with two fingers inside her while his thumb rubbed exquisite circles. By the time she cried out, he was hard against her again. He entered her before she was done coming down, sighing in her ear as he did.  
    He fucked her with slow, torturous strokes as they watched one another’s faces, deep kisses between sighs of pleasure. They rearranged themselves a few times before eventually falling together in a pile of boneless limbs.   
    Jeremy played with her hair as they talked. While they both knew they couldn’t promise not to fight, they agreed on some new ground rules. Jeremy’s suggestion of skipping straight to make up sex made them both smile.


End file.
